SCRE4M
by GaGaForWriting
Summary: <html><head></head>When Sidney Prescott returns back to her home town of Woodsboro, a simple book tour visit turns into another Murder Massacre. Can Sidney along with old friends Gale and Dewey stop Ghostface before he murders a new generation of teenagers?</html>
1. Introduction

**SCRE4M**

**Introduction**

As many I am huge fan of the Scream Franchise and the latest Scream film was one of the most brilliant films of the series (If not the best). In these publications I will narrate the Scream 4 film as a novelisation. I hope you all enjoy them. Reviews are appreciated and helpful. I do not own Scream, Scream Franchise or characters.  
>Thank you.<p>

**GaGaForWriting.**


	2. Prologue: STAB VII

**Prologue**

**STAB VII**

**RING. **

"**Hello" A brunette headed girl answered the phone. "Hello" a gruff voice answered back. The girl, Sherrie replied slightly puzzled "Umm, yes?" "Who is this" the voice replied. "Who are you calling" Sherrie said as she walked into the kitchen "Who am I speaking to?" the voice said back. "Wrong Number" Sherrie said clearly before cutting the caller off. "Who was that?" Sherrie's friend, Trudie asked who was half immersed in the world of Facebook mobile huddled on a kitchen chair. "Oh nobody" Sherrie replied while tidying the kitchen. "Did you pick a movie?" Trudie asked still half concentrated. "Yeah! We're gonna go scary. SAW 4!" Trudie's face distorted in repulsion "Uh, I saw that in Theatres, it sucks. It's not scary, its gross I hate all that torture porn shit". Sherrie chuckled "Why don't you say how you really feel" she looked at the cutlery and pulled out a knife and traced her fingers along its silver spine. "Well I like Jigsaw; I think he kills people very creatively." "Yeah but you don't give a shit who dies, cause there's no character development. There's just body parts flailing and blood spewing Eughh". Sherrie sighed; there was no winning with this girl. "So who do you keep texting?" Trudie looked up at the question, half a smile on her face "I have a facebook stalker, he keeps leaving me messages". Sherrie looked at her friend puzzled "Oh yeah like what?" "Just stuff like, 'hey what's up' 'you're hot' 'i wanna kill you' ". "Well delete him!" Trudie looked back at her friend as if she thought she was stupid "I did, but he hacked his way back in" "Well Report him!". "He's really hot though, wanna see?" The girls giggled and crowded over the phone to see the mysterious facebook stalker. Sherrie wasn't impressed at the picture of the muscular boy and frowned "That's Channing Tatum" "It is not! Is it?" Sherrie nodded her head "From his Abercrombie days, you are being Punk'd".**

**RING.**

**Sherrie walked back over to the kitchen counter and answered the phone "Hello". "Who is this?" the gruff voiced man had ringed again. Sherrie sighed "The more inpatient version of the person you just spoke to" "I'm sorry, you don't have to be a bitch about it" Sherrie rolled her eyes. "Of course I don't, eat me! " Sherrie went to put the phone down when the man replied "You hang up on me I'll cut through your neck until I feel bone" Sherrie looked away, almost scared. Trudie looked up "Who's that?" "It's for you "Sherrie said and handed the phone to her. "Hello?" Trudie said "Who is this?" the stranger replied. "It's Trudie who's this?"Trudie pulled a puzzled look at the phone. "This is the last person you're gonna see alive!" the comment made Sherrie step in to conversation "Hang up it's a prank!"And Trudie did. "Why did you hand the phone to me?" Trudie exclaimed, "You're the one with the stalker" Sherrie said with a guilty look. Trudie finally got up from her seat "Are the doors locked?" Sherrie rolled her eyes, "Hey! Don't freak out!". Trudie walked out of the kitchen while Sherrie followed and walked to the hallway but stopped...**

**RING.**

**The girls looked to the phone on the kitchen table then back to each other "Let it ring" Trudie said with determination. Sherrie ignored her and cancelled the incoming call on the phone. Suddenly Trudie's phone vibrated, quick as lightning Trudie read the new text message. "It's from stalker boy" she told Sherrie with guilt "He said answer the phone". Sherrie rolled her eyes yet again and followed Trudie as she proceeded to walk away. "For god's sake, it's a joke Trudie! It's probably Lexi or Karen? Where are you going?" she asked as they stopped in the hallway at the front door. "To check the front door is locked!" Just then the door bell signalled and the girls screamed in shock. Sherrie started to walk towards the door but Trudie grabbed her quickly. "No! Don't open it!" Sherrie tried to calm her "You're overreacting!" Sherrie walked forward with a sigh and stopped in front of the door. "It's a joke, Trudie. Okay, somebody made a dumb profile there just trying to scare you!" Trudie hesitated "Wait!" "Who Is it!" she shouted towards the door. No reply. "I said! Who IS IT!". No Reply. Trudie threw her arms in frustration, "Okay, let's call the cops!" **

**BUZZ!**

**Another vibration from Trudie's phone indicated another new text message. "I dare you to open the door" Trudie read from the phone. Sherrie turned and proceeded to unlock the door "No! Sherrie don't! I'm scared! Trudie shouted as she backed away from the door towards the living room. Sherrie turned round "It could be anyone we know! Lisa, Bailey, Wayney or the hopeful long shot Channing Tatum". Trudie followed her arms and backed away slowly and Sherrie opened the door to reveal...**

**NOTHING.**

**Sherrie stepped out onto the porch and looked around, to her right, to her left, around the garden. "There's nobody out here!" Sherrie sighed in relief.**

**BUZZ!**

**Trudie pulled her phone back out her phone reluctantly with Sherrie started to walk back into the house "What does it say?" Sherrie asked. Trudie looked back up from her phone almost puzzled. "I'm not outside, I'm right beside you." SUDDENLY! A shadow jumped out of the living room into the hallway and stabbed Trudie in her chest! "TRUDIE!" Sherrie screamed! Trudie's body flailed as blood poured from her chest and fell motionless to the floor and the ghost faced killer retrieved his bloody knife from her chest and posed it towards Sherrie. Sherrie screamed and ran for the front door when another masked figure appeared and sliced her throat with his weapon! Sherrie gripped her throat as blood spurted everywhere from her neck, she gasped and choked and fell against the door as the blood came gushing from her throat, the life fell from her eyes and slowly closed and she lay there, dead. Dripping with blood.**

**STAB 6**

"**Your fucking kidding me!" A blonde girl said, practically shouting at the television as she turned it off. Chloe another blonde girl had invited Rachel to watch the last Stab film 'Stab 6' at her house, but Rachel sadly didn't find it as impressing. "What" Chloe said looking disappointed. "That was so fucking stupid!" Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Pure horse shit, the death of horror right in front of us!" Chloe shrugged her shoulders at the comment " I jumped, it scared me." Rachel looked at her, "A Fucking facebook killer?"You're kidding me right?" She said as she got out of her seat. "I guess Now it would be Twitter, that would make more sense?" Chloe wondered. Rachel walked over into the kitchen and grabbed a Soda from the fridge "A bunch of articulate teens, sit around and deconstruct horror movies until Ghostface kills them one by one! It's been done to Death. The whole self aware, post modern meta shit! Stick a fork in 1996 already!" She finished her rant with a jump on the couch. **

"**I like the Stab movies, there scarier. It's not aliens, or zombies or little Asian ghost girls. There's something real about a guy with a knife who just.."Rachel interrupted her by pulling the lid of the soda can "..Snaps. It could really happen." Rachel shook her head at her. " I can't do it, these sequels don't know when to stop they keep on recycling the same shit, even the opening scene there's always some random girl who gets a call that undoubltly ends up her getting killed! It's all so predictable, theres no element of suprise! You can see everything coming!" and with that Chloe's hand sprung to life and stabbed Rachel in the stomach with a silver butcher knife. "ARGH!" Rachel screamed in pain, she looked down to see Chloe still holding the knife in her stomach with blood leaking around it and dripping down her top. Chloe pulled the knife and said clearly "Did that surprise you?" Rachel gasped in pain and breathed heavily and looked Chloe in the eyes and then back down towards the bloody gaping wound. "Why!" Rachel forced out with blood slowly coming from her mouth. She tried clutching her wound while Chloe sat there casually. "Because you talk too Much!" And with that Chloe stabbed her again, in the same wound. Rachel choked out in pain, more blood spurting from her mouth she looked at Chloe as she leaned in closer. "Now shut the fuck up. And watch the movie." Chloe pulled the blade back out and grabbed the remote to press play, While Rachel choked on her dying breaths and slowly dyed as her head fell back across the couch with her body still sat up.**


End file.
